


For Only One Night

by socksbeforeglocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Basically steamy trashy novella's, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon and Limes, Relationships to be added - Freeform, So many Lemons you could start a Lemonade Stand, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some very cracky ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksbeforeglocks/pseuds/socksbeforeglocks
Summary: Eyes meet, lips wantonly press against each other, and hearts ignite if only for one night of passion.Or basically steamy little stories about my different characters and their love interests that have no connection to the main story or each other. Essentially short little steamy novella's because it's that time of year to curl up with good fanfic and a cup of coffee.





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Tess finds herself lost on the wrong mountain, but saved by the right man. As the heat builds between her and her mysterious rescuer will they succumb to the fire that rages between or let the sparks die?

Tess shivered violently and rubbed her hands up and down the length of her arms roughly, trying desperately to gain any sort of friction. The job was supposed to be a simple drop and dash, deliver the goods, get the creds, then hightail it off this ice ball before noon. Well, noon had come and gone well over several hours ago and Tess was stuck freezing her shebs off while she trekked over barren wilderness to the nearest outpost. Her drop off had gone smoothly, but supposedly her client was in hot water with the some of the local gangs, which made any interaction she had with him seem like she was in cahoots with the guilty party. The gang had promptly chased her out of town and forced her to crash her speeder down an icy ravine. She had jumped clear of the wreckage and had gotten away with only minor cuts and bruises, but now she was stuck tracing the roads back to one of the outposts that littered the empty forests just so she could catch a ride back to the city and blast jets off this world. 

However, the night was falling fast, and Tess was losing feeling in her extremities as the temperature dropped quickly. Damn it she refused to become a popsicle! She tried to jog ahead a few feet to jumpstart her body and warm herself up, but it only tired her out more. She had been hiking over the unforgiving terrain for hours and exhaustion was beginning to set in. A howl echoed off to her left and Tess whipped around. Mygeeto was known to have a repertoire of deadly predators. Ones that Tess did not want to meet. She picked up her pace. The howl sounded again, closer this time and several others echoed in reply. They seemed to be coming from all around her and Tess cursed and scrambled up a scraggly outcropping of rocks. She drew her blaster and looked down the sights. Slinking out of the darkening woods came long sinewy creatures that walked on four legs. Their fur was dark and mottled allowing them to blend in with their surroundings, two rows of jagged teeth sitting under a pair of black beady eyes, a barbed tail whipping back and forth. There were five of them coming from all sides. 

Tess fired off a warning shot, hitting the snow in front of the closest creature. It hissed and leaped back, and the others paced around her perch warily. She had to make every shot count. Her powerpack was nearly empty and she didn’t have any spares. The creatures trailed forward and again Tess peppered the ground pushing them back. Then the one at her rear leaped forward finding purchase on the rocks she was perched upon, kicking its powerful hind legs to propel itself up the outcropping. Tess fired two shots into its head and it fell back tongue lolling from its mouth. The other predators howled and sprang forward. Tess fired off a salvo of shots taking down two more before her blaster clicked. Empty. The two remaining beasts were on her now. Tess threw herself from the rocks and tumbled into a heap in the snow below. She looked up into the slavering jaws of the two creatures above preparing to pounce. This was it. She tried to crawl back but kept slipping on the snow and ice. 

A sharp screech echoed from one the creatures and it toppled off the rocks, an arrow lodged in between its ribs. The second creature paid no heed to its fallen comrade and instead launched itself down the rock at Tess. Her scream caught in her throat, no sound escaping, she couldn’t move. A large mass slammed into the creature, pushing it back. They both landed in a heap beside her and Tess rolled away. She could barely make out the figure of a man grappling with the creature, trying to avoid the beast’s sharp claws as he wrapped his arms around the creature’s neck and plunged a large knife into its jugular. It gurgled and kicked weakly before slumping to the ground unmoving. Tess didn’t move. She wasn’t sure what had just happened. The man, her rescuer rose from the carcass and pushed it aside. He was tall, standing well over six feet with broad shoulders and a barrel chest. His arms and legs were thickly muscled, large hands wiping the knife he used to kill the creature at his feet with a strip of cloth. He sheathed his blade and turned walking to where she still lay frozen in the snow. He squatted down in front of her and Tess rose warily to her knees, still not trusting the odd man in grey and brown leathers and clothes. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was deep, with a rough rasp that made Tess shiver involuntarily. Damn it pull yourself together! 

She nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think. Thanks.” 

The stranger shrugged and stood offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he easily pulled her to her feet, Tess feeling his muscles roll. “What are doing so far out in wild country?” 

“Had an unfortunate run-in with some nasty individuals back in Farthing Outpost. Crashed my speeder so I’ve been hiking to the nearest town to catch a ride back to the city,” Tess explained trying to catch a glimpse of her rescuers face. His head was cover by a gray hood, mouth covered with a black mask, and eyes shielded with snow goggles. 

“Your five clicks west from the nearest outpost and heading deeper into the wilds,” the man revealed. He had turned his back on Tess and was now inspecting the carcasses of the dead beasts. 

“Yeah well, I’m not exactly a wilderness expert. I prefer to spend my time on my ship, rather than galivanting around in the woods,” Tess shot back. This is why she didn’t go hiking or spend an absorbent amount of time in the outdoors. It always tended to end badly. 

“Be dark soon. I have a place not too far from here. You can spend the night and I’ll give you a ride in the morning,” the hunter offered. 

Tess narrowed her eyes at the man. She hadn’t survived this long in the smuggling business by just believing everyone had a heart of gold or trusting complete strangers. “I don’t even know you. You don’t even know me. I could be bad news.” 

The mystery man shook his head. “Nothing I can’t handle. Won’t force you to come back, you can keep hiking, but you’ll never reach the nearest town before nightfall and once night comes, you’ll freeze. Or become dinner.” 

Tess glanced over at the dead creatures that lay at their feet. She couldn’t afford to run into any more of those things. She had no ammo, no means to protect herself, or directional support. Sure, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of following a strange mountain man back to his lair, but her odds of surviving a night out in Mygeeto’s frozen tundra alone were bleak. She sighed heavily. She was going against every survival instinct she had. “How far away is your place?” 

“Half a click,” the hunter replied slinging his bow over his shoulder. He rolled one of the creatures over and slung it across powerful shoulders, barely noticing the extra weight and set a quick pace across the woods. Tess scrambled to keep up. By the time they reached his hideaway, which was a small ferrocrete and wood cabin tucked away in the woods, Tess was exhausted. Her clothes were soaked with snow and ice, freezing her to the core and her teeth chattered loudly. The hunter strung the corpse of the creature up and pushed open the door to his dwelling, ushering her in before closing the door. 

The inside of the cabin was warm. Lights illuminated the small space that had a small kitchen sequestered off to one side and a tiny room leading off the back. The main space was dedicated to a wooden table where tools and various weapons sat out. A fire burned low in the fireplace with several blankets and a cot laying haphazardly in front of it. Tess turned to her rescuer and paused. He had removed his hood, coat, and thick gloves revealing deep blue skin, red eyes that lacked any pupil, and black hair pushed back across the top of his head. A Chiss, a species Tess didn’t really run into all that often. He turned to look at her. The left side of his face was puckered and ridged from deep burns years old. The blue skin was taut and the pitted mottling extended from the entire left side of his head down across his cheek and nose, marring his lips and ending where his shoulders and neck met. 

He cocked his head to the side at her stare and pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside before kicking off his boots. Tess tore her eyes away, but not before glancing over the hunter’s strong chest, and chiseled muscular stomach, his torso also covered in burns and angry scars. He was roughly hewn, rugged strength and sinew all culminating together so cohesively Tess felt her mouth run dry and heat rush throughout her body that wasn’t all entirely from the fire. “You’ll want to get out of those wet clothes or you’ll freeze solid.” 

At the sound of the man’s voice, it jolted Tess from her inopportune thoughts and she shrugged out of her drenched jacket. “Don’t even know your name and I’m getting undressed for you. That’s a first.” 

“Kaul Wardin,” the hunter grunted kneeling in front of the fire and throwing another log on. “You?” 

“Tess Hawke. Nice place you got here.” 

Kaul shrugged. “Built it awhile back to get away. Spend time away from my job to hunt.” 

“What is it you do?” Tess asked curious about his history. Might as well get to know her mystery man seeing as she would be spending the night with him. 

“Different jobs. Nothing concrete,” he replied vaguely, and Tess didn’t press him, sensing he wasn’t going to give her any more information. She kicked off her boots but hesitated to remove anything else. Her pants and shirt were wet and could use to dry out, but she had no other clothes to change into, and there was no way she was about to go parading around in front of her host half naked. No matter how broodingly good looking he was. He must have sensed her dilemma because he rose up from his spot in front of the fire and disappeared into the back room before returning with a pair of pants and a shirt and handed them to her wordlessly. 

“Thanks,” Tess murmured, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned and retreated into the kitchen. Tess quickly pulled her cold clothes off and slipped into his shirt and pants, both several sizes too big for her, the pants falling off her slim hips with the shirt slid down over her small shoulders. She tried to pull them as tight as she could around her body before joining her host in the kitchen where he was quickly reheating two bowls of food. He set the food at the table and Tess took a seat across from him. She hesitated before taking a bite briefly wondering if it could be drugged but pushed the thought from her head. If the strange man truly meant her harm, he certainly could do it anytime he wanted. He was much stronger than she and could take advantage of that fact whenever he wanted. She spooned some of the stew into her mouth and nearly groaned aloud at the delicious smoky flavor of the spicy meat and cooked vegetables swirling around her palette. It was phenomenal and after spending the day hiking without any rest or food Tess swore she never tasted anything better in her short life. 

Kaul watched her carefully from across the table. “Is it too spicy? I tend to prepare food that way.” 

Tess shook head. “It’s perfect.” 

They finished their meal trading a few quiet words and friendly questions. Kaul was a mystery. The man was clearly more than he let on, but he talked in a guarded way, never lying, but also never revealing much. He spoke of hunts and unknown brothers all the while listening intently to everything she said appearing genuinely interested in her stories. It was strangely flattering to be so well attended to by a man she hardly knew. A man who not only rescued her from a grisly death at the claws of wild beasts but welcomed her into his home, clothed and fed her. For all his rough mannerisms and growled answers, he was oddly enough a gentleman also. 

After dinner they both settled down on the cot in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and shadows arch over the walls. Kaul sat hunched forward resting his arms on his knees, biceps straining, thick sinew running the length of his arms. Tess bit her lip and looked away. The heat from earlier had returned and was now settling low in her stomach. She shouldn’t be having these thoughts. The man was a stranger. A ruggedly handsome stranger that Tess was more and more wanting to pull close to her. She glanced back at the Chiss and noticed him staring. She traced his stare to her bare shoulder and the barest hint of cleavage exposed from his oversized shirt. He caught her eyes and looked away abruptly. 

“Sorry,” he grunted lowly. His voice had taken on a husky edge, a deeper drawl that made Tess shiver. 

She shrugged. “No harm no foul. Though I’m sure your missus wouldn’t appreciate it.” 

Kaul let out a deep chuckle and Tess smiled at it. “I don’t have someone like that around. Move around too much, not stable enough.” 

“Hmmm, I can appreciate that. I often find myself in the same situation,” Tess agreed sparing the man a coy look. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. There was something festering between them, a spark slowly igniting into something more, the heat burning through their bodies. Tess slid closer to the man pressing her side against his. She heard his sharp intake of breath. 

“Tess.” The way her name rolled off his tongue, the rough edges warning her that she was pushing a boundary, one she wanted to dive headlong past if it meant he would say her name again. 

“Kaul,” she whispered meeting his crimson gaze, her tongue flitted out to wet her lips teasingly and Kaul growled surging forward, hungrily claiming her lips with his calloused ones. Tess moaned opening her mouth, tongue meeting his in a hot dance as she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his waist. His large hands found her bare hips, his pants riding low as she wantonly ground against his muscled stomach. She was practically dripping. Their lips parted for air and Tess pressed a flurry of kisses across Kaul’s strong jaw, a deep rumble building low in his chest. 

He pulled back slightly and Tess practically pouted. Was he having second thoughts? “Are you sure you want this?” 

His question caught her by surprise. More often than not she experienced people who took what they wanted from her without asking. To have this rugged, coarse hunter take the time to see if she was alright with what was happening warmed her heart. “I've never wanted anything more.” 

With that Kaul pressed his lips harshly against hers, tilting her back and laying her gently down on the cot, pulling her pants free and sliding his tough hands over her thighs and up her hips under her shirt. He trailed his mouth over her neck, stopping to nip at the junction of her shoulder causing her to cry out and squirm desperately beneath him. He slid his shirt over her head blinking in surprise at the lack of her bra which she had discarded with the rest of her wet clothes. Her chest heaved, breasts painfully stiff peaks. She grabbed his hands and slid them over her chest. He tweaked her sensitive peaks and Tess moaned, canting her hips upwards. He teased her lightly before dipping his head down, mouth taking one of her sensitive nipples into his hot mouth, suckling eagerly. Tess gasped and writhed beneath him as he alternated pleasuring both breasts with his mouth and fingers. Her core clenched and Tess struggled to breathe. 

“Kaul,” she practically whimpered. “Please…” Her breathy request pulled the Chiss away from his attention on her chest and he gave her a crooked smile before pressing hot kisses down her stomach to her panties. He paused before slipping the garment off, glancing up at her. She gave him a quick nod and he all but tore them off, leaving her bare before him. She shivered, feeling the heat of his gaze as his eyes ran appreciatively over the length of her body. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” He groaned, and Tess blushed at his words but also felt her body warm under his gentle gaze. He settled between her legs, wrapping his massive arms around her thighs, forcing them apart as he lowered his mouth to her core. His tongue laved over her dripping pussy, dipping inside to run the length of her walls before circling her clit. He repeated the agonizing pattern, again and again, Tess trying to arch her hips and grind against his face, but found herself held fast and forced to endure the excruciating pleasure. 

“Kaul,” Tess cried as he wrapped his lips around her clit and swirled his tongue about her sensitive nub. She was going to break if he kept this up. She reached down and grasped his black hair in her hands, holding his head in place as the pleasure continued to build, the pressure winding tighter and tighter. He thrust his tongue deep within her core and Tess broke. She came hard, the pressure snapping like a taut band, searing pleasure ripping through her body, muscles spasming uncontrollably. Kaul laved his tongue over her clit in slow strokes, bringing her down gently from her powerful orgasm before leaning back on his elbows as she caught her breath. 

“Amazing,” she whispered rolling up and straddling his waist to press a kiss to his marred lips. He shrugged, Tess marveling at his muscles rolling beneath her hands. She slid a little low and brushed against his large hard bulge. Kaul let a breath escape through his nose and Tess smirked, letting her hands drift over his chest and abs down to his pants. She tugged on the hem, Kaul taking the hint and pushing them off along with his briefs before settling back on his arms as Tess wrapped a hand around his large erect member, squeezing his thick base before running her hand up his impressive length to his swollen head. He groaned and thrust into her hand as she pumped him slowly, enjoying the moans she was coaxing from him. She slipped down and ran her tongue over his cock teasingly. He groaned deeply, and Tess continued squeezing his manhood as she wrapped her lips around his thick head and dipped her head trying to take more of him into her mouth but finding it difficult given his girth. She swirled her tongue around his slit and he muttered words in a language she didn’t recognize. 

“Tess…” he warned pulling her away from his swollen member and rolled them over, so he hovered above her. 

“Can’t handle it?” Tess teased playfully sneaking a hand down to his cock and stroking him lightly. 

He shook his head. “I want to lose myself in you cyar’ika.” 

Tess felt warm at his words and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. “What are you waiting for then?”  
He gave her a wolfish grin and thrust inside, his broad head stretching her almost painfully. She whimpered as he pushed more of his thick cock inside of her, inch after inch pressing deep inside of her core. Force he was going to split in her half! 

“Kaul,” she gasped holding onto his broad shoulders desperately. He must have heard the strain in her voice for he slowed and eased the last few inches in, giving her a few moments to adjust to his large size. 

He kissed her neck and jaw murmuring soft platitudes as he shallowly thrust inside of her. The pain was ebbing away, replaced by ecstasy. As if sensing her growing euphoria Kaul pulled his cock back, leaving only his head within her, before sharply canting his hips forward and sheathing his member back within her. Tess cried out as Kaul continued the relentless pace, pounding her mercilessly. 

“Kaul, I-I.” Tess couldn’t even finish her sentence before she was cumming hard, her pussy spasming around his thick shaft as he relentlessly hammered into her, not even slowing, giving Tess no time to recover from her powerful orgasm before Kaul began building her up for another. The man was an animal and Tess loved every second of it. He ran a hand through her red hair pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss. 

“Your mine,” he all but snarled ferally, his thrusts were becoming wild, his cock swelling up within her. He gripped her hips and Tess wrapped her legs around his waist, his thrusts slipping deeper with her, the large head of his cock slamming into her most sensitive spots. She cried out, cumming for the third time, her pussy clenching around Kaul’s cock tightly forcing the hunter to fall with her, a deep growl tearing from his chest as she gushed around him. He slowed his thrusts momentarily, catching his breath before resuming his grueling pace, cock still hard within her. Tess moaned. He had amazing stamina she gave him that. 

“Not tired yet,” she gasped out, barely able to get the words free as her head swam with pleasure. She wasn’t going to be walking right tomorrow. 

“I’m just getting started,” Kaul rasped out, slapping her ass roughly and Tess moaned arching her back. Force everything about him just set her body ablaze. He shifted positions, throwing her legs over his wide shoulders, angling his thrusts deeper still and Tess writhed beneath him. They were both building to another orgasm, lips pressed wantonly against each other’s, bodies shuddering as they both climaxed together, before falling into a heap on the cot. Kaul rolled them over, pulling Tess across his brawny chest, covering them both with a blanket. Tess propped her head up with one of her hands, smiling softly down at the hunter beneath her as he ran a hand through her fiery red hair gently. 

“Never thought I’d find something like you out in these mountains,” Kaul murmured lowly. 

“Life’s full of surprises,” Tess whispered back, sealing her words with a smoldering kiss.


	2. A Touch of Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aric Jorgan is a man on a mission just trying to survive in the next warzone he's found himself in. He has no time for feelings, fun, or women until she rides into his life on a dusty speeder and adds a touch of heat not caused by the blazing Balmorran sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 folks, and now we're gonna start deep-diving into the crackships and rarest of all rarepairs that I keep stored up in my brain. Hope you enjoy :)

He’s twenty-one, his birthday a little over a week away. It’s the third one he’s spent away from his family, the second he’s celebrated with the Deadeyes. He’s twenty-one, a Corporal due to make Sergeant any day now and stationed on Balmorra. The Empire’s still entrenched in this world, unwilling to relinquish its control of the industrial planet. The Republic, on the other hand, is withdrawing more and more every day. More ground lost, more troops pulled from the frontlines, and more Balmorran’s coming to resent the Republic.

Jorgan can’t blame them. Even though he’s young and not as jaded as his commanding officers, he still feels anger at High Command for abandoning these people to the Imps. Their homes razed and lives upended all because they were caught in the crossfire between two superpowers unaware and uncaring of the lives they disrupted.

He spits on the ground and shoulders his rifle.

It’s hot today. The sweltering Balmorran sun makes it feel like he’s boiling in his own sweat and armor, the insulated durasteel doing little to keep him cool. The Deadeye have finished their assignment, a surgical strike that took out the self-elected governor of Sobrik and created just enough chaos for Republic troops to break out nearly half of the POW’s imprisoned there. Not bad for Jorgan’s third confirmed kill. It had been a rather sloppy shot though. His CO had ribbed him good. He had somehow miscalculated the governor’s stilted pacing and planted a shot meant for his head, straight through his neck. The plasma bolt struck the man so violently it had nearly severed his head from the rest of his body.

He had spent the resulting days after that operation running continuous firing drills, cleaning the squad’s rifles, and running laps around Bin Prime until he couldn’t feel his legs. Sloppy.

Now he was cooling his heels with the rest of the Deadeyes, mopping up secondary targets High Command dished out. Koplin sidled up beside him, idly pulling a cig free while offering one to Jorgan. He pulled one loose and leaned in towards Koplin who held a lit lighter. He inhaled deeply, the smoke from his cig exhaled slowly through his nose. Koplin always did have the best cigs.

“Not long now Jorgan,” his friend began wiping a bead of sweat from his face. “CO says just a few more day’s scrounging then we’ll hit atmo and out of this karking heat.”

Jorgan grunted in reply and cast his eyes about the square they were stationed in. Bin Prime was two parts industrialized factories and one-part crowded marketplaces overlaid with canvas tarps and various lifeforms all jockeying for a place in the cramped space. It almost reminded him of Coruscant, minus the stifling heat and swirling dust that seemed to coat everything.

“Well, would you look at that. Have you ever seen a finer piece of ass on all of Balmorra?” Koplin asked gesturing over to a young woman who had just ridden in on a speeder that was belching black smoke and looked about ready to explode. She cut the engine and dismounted and Jorgan had to stop himself from letting out a low whistle. It would only egg Koplin on.

The young woman, she had to be his age or possibly younger, was average height with a slim build. Her skin was pale with just a hint of sun-kissed color, not the ruddy complexion so common amongst most Balmorrans. Deep brown chestnut hair was pulled back into a quick bun, a few strands escaping to frame a face accented by sharp cheekbones and a narrow jaw, thin fingers coming up to brush the wily wisps away from her lips. She was almost radiant standing amongst the milling crowds, speaking quickly to a mechanic, frustration evident on her face.

“I think it’s time I introduced myself,” Koplin said pushing his black hair back from his face.

“Koplin stop, you don’t stand-.” But his fellow soldier was already swaggering over. Koplin was good looking, thick black hair, tall, physically strong from the grueling training they had both endured. He was usually a hit with the ladies, his charismatic bravado usually a turn on. 

He trailed after his friend, ready to institute some damage control.

“I could have fixed this engine better myself. It nearly had a meltdown on the Sundari Flatlands!” The girl exclaimed her voice tight with barely controlled anger.

Jorgan tilted his head to the side and wondered what she had been doing out there. Sundari was an active warzone, the Empire was making a push across the Flatlands in a bid to claim the Outpost situated there. Reports were questionable about how much resistance the Balmorrans and Republic military were currently facing, but a few had mentioned observing several Sith Lord’s stalking the battlefield.

Sith, incredibly dangerous, and probably the beings Jorgan hated most in the galaxy. Cruel, hateful _creatures_ filled with nothing but contempt for the rest of the galaxy. He had lost too many friends to a Sith’s blade. His father…

“Listen Miss my people did the job you paid us to do. If something more happened to your speeder while you were out riding it than that’s on you,” the mechanic grunted.

The girl opened her mouth to fire back a response when Koplin slid in. “Now is that any way to treat a lady?”

The mechanic turned and glared back at him.

The girl blinked in shock up at the soldier. “What are you-.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of this for you,” Koplin assured giving her a quick wink. The girl screwed up her face in disgust. Oooh look’s like the bravado was a turn-off. “Her speeder looks about ready to explode sir. Either you half-assed the job or…”

“Just who do you think you are? The kriffing Governor of Balmorra?”

“Did you call me sweetheart?”

“I think,” Jorgan began, coming between the three heated individuals quickly. “We all just need to take a breath.”

They all stared at him and Jorgan cleared his throat. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation to why her speeder malfunctioned and my friend here.” Jorgan hooked a thumb back at Koplin. “Is suffering from heat stroke.”

Koplin opened his mouth to protest, but Jorgan shot him a pointed look and he wisely kept quiet.

The girl sighed. “Look I can fix my own speeder this time. I know what parts I need. If you give me them, we can call it even.”

The mechanic looked ready to argue but Jorgan stepped up beside the woman. “It’s only fair. You had some part in her malfunctions, even if the responsibility wasn’t fully yours.”

The older man gave a deep sigh and nodded. “Alright fine. Give me what you need, and I’ll round it up for you.”

The girl passed a datapad over to the mechanic who stalked off. She turned to regard him, her cool gray eyes meeting his green. “Thanks.”

Jorgan nodded and Koplin slid in front of him. “No problem beautiful. Just doing our duty.”

The girl raised an incredulous brow at his friend. “Does your duty include harassing the public?”

“I uh…what?”

“Swing and miss Kop, swing and a miss,” Jorgan muttered under his breath. He grabbed his friends’ arm and turned him around. “We won’t waste any more of your time, Miss.”

“Hey, wait, I didn’t get your name.”

Jorgan turned, but Koplin beat him to the punch. “Private Jora Koplin Miss, at your service.”

“Right…” She gazed expectantly at him and Jorgan coughed, not use to having the undivided attention of a beautiful woman.

“Corporal Jorgan, ahh Aric Jorgan.”

“Aric,” she said, testing his name out and for the first time he realized she had an accent. It was lilting and something she was poorly trying to conceal, but it was there. It almost sounded Imperial.

He nodded and pushed Koplin ahead of him, trying to keep his delusional friend from doubling back asking for the poor girl’s holo frequency.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finds her again, and he regrets never having asked for her name. She’s hunched over her speeder, elbow deep in the guts of the machine, oil smeared over her arms and face as she pulls miscellaneous components from it. She had found a quieter place to work, away from the hustle and crowded walkways of the marketplace, and in a back lot off a small establishment.

She’s tugging hard on something when Jorgan comes up behind her. “Need some help?”

She turns, unsurprised as if she expected him to be there and gives him a smile. “I won’t say no to extra muscle.”

She shows him what’s giving her so much trouble. It’s a wrench gear, caked with grime and oil and who knows what else that is jamming a coolant cylinder. He pulls and feels the gear give way some and repositions himself to get a better grip. And perhaps to give the beautiful woman watching him work a better view of his flexing biceps. If Koplin could see him now. He yanks and the gear gives way. He stumbles back a step and nearly catches himself, but trips last minute over a toolbox behind him.

He goes sprawling.

The girl laughs, though she tries to hide it behind her hand. “Are you okay?”

Jorgan rubs his head ruefully. “Yeah, I’ve had worse than this.”

“I don’t doubt it. Anything hurt?” She offers him a hand up and he takes it, noting how her palms are smooth, but her fingertips are calloused.

“Just my pride,” he admits. She gives him another smile and turns to lean back over the gutted speeder. Jorgan looks away, trying to ignore the way her back curves elegantly down to her hips and…

“Well, thank you for sacrificing your pride to help me.” Her voice interrupts his thoughts.

“It was nothing.”

“You know I almost didn’t recognize you without the armor on.”

Jorgan scuffed his boot against the ground. He was dressed in his casual fatigues, gray cargo pants and a blue t-shirt with the emblem of the Republic emblazoned on its shoulders. “It's my day off. How did you know it was me? You sense it or something?”

For a second Jorgan swears he sees her shoulders tighten, but then they shake a little and he can tell she is laughing. “No, mainly the orange fur was the tip-off.”

Jorgan grimaced and rubbed his neck. Being a Cathar meant he stuck out amongst the average beings of the galaxy quite a bit, as his people tended to stay more secluded to their planet and colonies. Having orange fur, a trait quite uncommon among his people, meant he stuck out even more. Thanks, dad. “I tend to leave an impression everywhere I go, whether I want to or not.”

“I think it’s nice. Unique.”

Jorgan coughed awkwardly. He wasn’t used to being complimented, especially when it came to his looks. He wasn’t like Koplin, he was rough around the edges, with twin scars arching over his left brow courtesy of his kriffing brother. “You know I never got your name.” Safer to change the subject rather than continue.

The girl seemed to hesitate, as if unsure whether she should answer him, and not for the first time he wondered what her story was. Every being had a story, some mundane, other’s so insane the only way you could believe it is if you were there with them. He could tell this girl had a story.

“Eden.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sees her a few more times in between his assignments. His time on Balmorra is quickly drawing to a close. His squad is itching to burn jet’s off this world, and Jorgan had shared the same feeling too. A week ago.

Before he had met Eden.

Now’s he’s spending his free time watching her fix her speeder, picking up a few things along the way. They talk about his deployment, though he can’t reveal much. In fact, they talk more about him then they do about her. It’s a strange situation. He’s usually a very private person, but with her, his walls come down. She’s kind and smart, and funny, and so kriffing beautiful. She’s way out of Koplin’s league, but she parsecs out of his. He doesn’t want to leave Balmorra. His birthday is in two days and after that, they ship out to the next warzone, the next kill, the next fight. The same cycle he’s been in since he was seventeen and enlisted. Something he’s been comfortable in, but now his life doesn’t just revolve around who’s at the other of his rifle. It seems to have changed course to orbit around a beautiful girl who loves to pick things apart and put them back together, with grease stains on her hands and a smile on her face.

He didn’t believe in love at first sight, or that he was even in love with Eden, but damn did she make his day brighter. He kicks a scrap of metal across the lot where Eden’s bike sits. It has seen better days, but Eden says she’s nearly finished repairing it. He doesn’t see her, so he ducks into the side door of the tiny housing establishment she’s been lodging at and finds her standing stiffly, her back to him.

There’s a tiny holotransmitter grasped tightly in her hand, the grainy blue image of a large figure, face obscured by a hood speaking in low guttural tones. He can’t make out what they are saying, as he’s too far away, but his keen ears catch snippets of the conversation. Something about a meetup and keeping to schedule and a name.

Acina.

He’s never heard it before, but Eden nods her head as the cloaked figure address’s her with the name before ending the transmission. He ducks back outside, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. He instead inspects the bike and tries to push what he heard out of his mind.

“Aric?” She’s surprised to see him. He turns and smiles down at her.

“Hey, came to see how the bikes coming along.”

She covers her surprise well and grins at him. “Almost done. Though I could use some extra muscle.” She pokes him in the chest, and he chuckles and nods. He’s willing to do just about anything for her. Which includes lifting a three-hundred-pound engine block and sliding it back into its metal frame on the bike. Eden guides him as best she can, but Jorgan barely registers what she’s saying. The engine is slipping through his sweaty fingers, so he forces his claws to grip it more firmly, pressing the part to his chest as he slides it into place. He lets out a groan of relief when it’s securely fastened to its frame and wipes his hands across his face and head, trying to get rid of the sweat he had built up.

Eden laughs at him when she catches sight of his face and he tilts his head to the side in confusion. “What?”

“I should have warned you about the oil.”

Jorgan suddenly feels the grimy liquid caked into the fur on his face and hands and looks down to see his white shirt is covered in the black grease. “Damnit,” he mutters under his breath and yanks his shirt off, trying in vain to wipe the oil free.

“You’re only making it worse,” Eden points out and Jorgan gives her a mock glare. She giggles again, but her eyes dart over his exposed chest and abs before returning to his face.

He smirks and subtlety flexes his muscles. “Checking me out?”

She blushes, a cute red that starts in her cheeks and runs across her pale throat, something Jorgan always appreciated in humans. She crosses her arms over her chest. “Are you flexing?”

He blinks in surprise at her catching him and returns to trying to remove the oil.

He hears a sigh and soft hands pull his shirt away from his face. “Let me help.”

Eden’s in front of him. She’s in front of him with one hand on his cheek holding his head in place while the other grasps a clean cloth slightly dampened as she wipes the offending grease away. He’s breathing too hard and not enough at the same time. Her eyes are focused on her work and his on her lips. He wants to kiss her, press her up against the wall behind them and explore every inch of her. Her eyes catch his.

Shavit she knows, somehow, she knows what he’s thinking, and Jorgan wants to chastise himself for even considering such inopportune thoughts about her, this girl he knows next to nothing about. He starts to pull away, but Eden’s hands come up to cup his face, holding him in place, her lips slightly parted, warms puffs of air hitting his chin.

The beep of his comm interrupts the moment and Jorgan wants to personally throttle whoever was hailing him for interrupting them. Eden steps back, wringing the rag between her fingers, and Jorgan hits his comm.

“Jorgan,” he all but growls. It’s Koplin, kriffing Koplin telling him to hightail it back to base for a last-minute op. “I have to go.”

“Duty calls,” Eden said looking anywhere but him.

“Kriffing Sith need to be dealt with.” He doesn’t keep the disdain, the loathing malice he feels towards those people out of his voice.

He swears he sees Eden flinch as if he had just personally assaulted her, but shrugs it off. The air between them had shifted and there was nothing he could do to make it normal again.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’s moping. He knows it, his squad knows it, kriff probably all Balmorra knows it. It’s his birthday. He’s twenty-two, recently promoted to Sergeant, and just bagged his first Sith. Probably what got him his field promotion. He always was a better shot than Koplin or Berix. His CO said that if he kept up his stellar work, he would be leading the Deadeyes someday. Something like that a week ago would have made him swell with pride and feel on top of the world.

Now.

Well, now he was staring down a half-empty bottle of tequila while he replayed the events of the previous day over again in his mind. He hadn’t seen Eden since he had gotten back. What was he supposed to say to her? How does one pick up from an almost kiss that got shut down in the most sudden of ways? Koplin would tell him to march on up to her and snog her brains out. But he wasn’t the suave Koplin.

He was the socially stunted Aric Jorgan, who had never had a girlfriend or a crush that had consumed him so wholly. He spent his time around sniper rifles and artillery, not women. How could he fix a situation he had no experience in? So instead, he took the cowards route and avoided her, sitting alone at the bar drowning his self-made sorrows in tequila while his squad partied around him. Kark, he was kriffing pathetic.

“Kriff Jorgan it’s your birthday, what gotten into you?” Koplin asked nudging his friend’s shoulder.

“Not in the mood Kop,” Jorgan mumbled.

Koplin rolled his eyes, but a quick grin spread across his face. “I know what I’m in the mood for.”

Jorgan followed the man’s gaze to the patio door of the bar. Eden stood in the flickering light; her eyes scanned the floor then landed on him. She gave him a tentative smile and approached.

“Damn, guess this girl can’t get enough of the Kop,” his friend boasted, swaggering up to Eden. “Evening gorgeous can I-.”

She brushed right past him and marched straight up Jorgan.

He turned to offer her an apologetic look. “Eden look, I’m sorry-.”

He didn’t get a chance to finish before Eden was pressed up against him, lips moving with his, arms wrapped around his neck. He couldn’t move, too surprised by the ambush. Behind him he could vaguely make out the shocked face of Koplin, his mouth hanging open as he stared at them.

She pulled back.

“Eden?”

“For earlier, before we got interrupted,” She tossed a pointed look back at Kop who wisely slipped away into the throng of dancing people.

“I’m sorry, I thought I pushed a line, I thought you weren’t…interested.”

“So, avoiding me was the best plan you could fathom?”

He coughed nervously, suddenly aware of Eden still pressed flush against him. “I’m...don't have much experience in handling these situations.”

“Well,” she began giving him a playful smile. “You could start by offering me a drink.”

Jorgan laughed but pushed a glass and the bottle of tequila he had bought over to her. She gave him a coy look and took a long draw from the bottle, a drip escaping down her neck and to her cleavage. He swallowed hard and gripped his hands on his knees.

“How did you find me?”

Eden shrugged and placed the bottle down. “I’m good at locating people. You could say I have a sixth sense for it.”

He shook his head. “Okay.”

“Now,” Eden said stepping back and pulling Jorgan to his feet. “you dance with this girl for the rest of the night.”

“I don’t dance,” Jorgan protested, but let himself be led out onto the open-air floor.

“Just follow my lead,” Eden shouted over the music as she turned around and pressed her back to his chest, taking his arms and wrapping them around her small frame. And they danced, surrounded by his squad who shot him rakish looks, and strangers, under the cool Balmorran moon late into the night, exchanging drinks and kisses.

They stumbled into her room late, clumsily climbing the stairs and trying not to fall, laughing and nearly groping each other as they went.

“You’re squad sure does know how to celebrate,” Eden whispered as she pulled his shirt over his head while he pressed fervent kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“It’s my birthday. They always get a bit rowdier for those,” Jorgan grunted kicking off his boots. Eden pulled back and pushed him down onto her bed. He gave her a confused look as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Then allow me to give you my present Corporal,” Eden all but purred as she pulled her shirt off and slipped out of her pants with ease.

Jorgan felt his mouth run dry. “I-it’s Sergeant now.”

“Sergeant,” she corrected slipping the rest of her clothes off, standing before him bare. He swallowed hard. The light from the moon slipping through the cracks in her window bathed her pale body in an ethereal light, her silken brown hair falling in waves past her shoulders to the tops of her breasts. He felt his pants tighten.

In a flash she was straddling him, legs spread, the heat from her core radiating onto his stomach causing every muscle in his body to clench. And then she’s kissing him. Her lips move with his, her tongue slipping into his mouth to wrestle his own. Her hands are roaming over his body, across his broad shoulders, and down his chest, fingers exploring the dips and planes of his hard stomach, tenderly brushing over scars and burns.

He groans into her mouth and cups her breasts in his rough palms. She gasps and bucks her hips as he brushes his thumbs over her stiff peaks and repeats the motion. Kriff she’s dripping.

She drags her mouth away from his. “Don’t stop Aric.”

And he doesn’t. He tweaks her breasts, bringing one to his mouth. She cries out as he teases her with his sharp teeth, grinding shamelessly. Kriff he’s so hard. She must sense his discomfort for her hands undo his pants, tugging them loose as he lifts his hips, so they slide off leaving him bare, his cock free.

His mouth finds her breasts again and she’s sliding her hot wet core over the long length of his cock. Kark it felt incredible. He’s practically panting at her chest now, his dick twitching between her thighs as she continues her torturous grind on him before she pushes him down fully onto his back.

“Don’t move,” she breathlessly orders and Jorgan only nods, watching with rapt attention as Eden wraps a hand around the thick girth of his member and guides it into her pussy. She sinks down on him, taking inch after inch into her silken wet heat. He can’t breathe. She’s so kriffing tight. Eden gasps and braces her hands on his abs as she takes all of him inside of her, breathing heavily.

“Eden?” He murmurs touching her hips gently. She gives him a sultry smile and rocks her hips, sliding up his length before dropping back down and engulfing him again. Moans tumble from his lips as she rides him, her core clenching around his cock as she twists her hips on the way down. She was going to kill him. He could feel something being wound tighter and tighter, every muscle in his body clenching as Eden’s moans grew and her pace increased.

“Eden I-.” He couldn’t even finish. He felt everything snap at once within his body, his cock swelling as his balls tightened. He thrust up wildly into Eden whose back was arched, chest heaving as she spasmed around him, climaxing as he did. He came hard and deep within her, the pleasure ripping through his body and leaving him breathless. Eden slumped onto his chest, his cock still erect within her.

He rolls them over and thrusts into her. Her eyes snap open and she gasps.

“I guess you’re ready to go again, Sergeant.” The way his rank slips off her tongue makes him go wild. He plunges into her; her body supple beneath his hands. She cries out his name as he pounds his cock into her tight core feeling her tighten around him more and more as she nears her second orgasm. He wants her to cum, wants her to lose control and scream his name in that damn sexy accent of hers. And she does. Her pussy spasms around his cock and she gushes as she cums even harder, body thrashing beneath his in throes of ecstasy.

He doesn’t stop. He can’t stop. She wraps her legs around his waist as he pounds into her, wanting to claim every inch of her body and worship it. He bites into her neck. She calls out in pleasure and rakes her nails across his shoulders as his tongue laves over the red mark. His cock is swollen within her, heavy with his seed. He’s so close and he can tell Eden is to. He angles his thrusts deeper within and Eden breaks.

“Aric,” she cries out his name and that’s all it takes for him to crash with her. Her pussy clenches around his cock, milking him for every drop of cum he has, and he thrusts into her wildly, the pleasure tearing through his body and leaving him weak. He can’t think straight, the sex, alcohol, everything that is Eden has him so intoxicated. He never wants it to end. He slips from her, rolling over to pull her across his chest and she hums in appreciation, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before they both drift off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awakes before he does, the soldier’s soft snores gently overlaying the hails coming from her comm. It’s her Master, demanding her presence with him on the battlefield. They would be leaving by morning. Leaving behind Balmorra, the war here, and…Aric. She knew this was nothing more than a fling. He was a soldier destined to be stationed on other worlds to fight against her people and she…

Well, here she could be Eden. With him, she could laugh and fix speeders and get drunk.

Beyond this she was Acina, soon to be Darth if what her Master told her was credible. She didn’t want to go back to war, to fighting, and clashing lightsabers, and death. She wanted to be here. But she couldn’t. Her mother had once told her that one grows to accept the role they are forced to play, but Acina wasn’t sure if she would ever truly accept her destiny as only a Sith. Only a weapon.

She shifts carefully, not wanting to wake her partner, but he snorted and blinked his eyes drowsily. “Eden?”

The way he said her name, her name not the one bestowed upon her by the Sith, made her heart clench. “Thank you for the past few days Aric,” she whisper’s softly, pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips before persuading him to return to sleep, manipulating the Force to deepen his slumber. His head falls back, and his green eyes close.

Eden- no Acina now, stands and clothes herself before leaving as the morning light chased away the darkness.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Darth Acina and Aric Jorgan. I don't know how I came to ship these two, but somehow I just think they would be very compatible, even though they've never met. Like I said, y'all are about to get a close-up, unfettered look into every crackship I have. Buckle up.


End file.
